


Dr. Stoned

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), Space ☆ Dandy
Genre: Alien Hunting, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Future, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cliffhanger, Crack, Multiple Universes Colliding, Multiverse, Only problem is he accidentally adds a warpdrive button, Outer Space, Senku builds a spaceship, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: Senku finally fulfills a long-held dream of his but at what cost?
Kudos: 3





	Dr. Stoned

**Author's Note:**

> When the gang makes a certain trip to a certain place Senku's always wanted to go, they run into some unexpected company.

"I'm going to space." 

Senku recalled those words he said over 3,700 years ago, mainly because they were ringing in his ears so loud, he thought his eardrums might burst. Then again, that might have been because it was so fucking loud inside the-

Where was he, anyways? Even Senku, the most scientifically gifted genius of the human race, had no idea and not a single thing he could do about it. Before Senku could dwell on the potential horror of his situation for too long, he noticed a strange light in the distance-tiny and far away at first, but as it grew closer, the most recent moments of his life before this ominous event flashed before his eyes, unwelcome and unbidden in all its fucked up glory.

________

"Alright, everyone, this is it! We finally did it!" Senku congratulated every single one of the 47 people who helped him build the miracle of all of history and human civilization-a spaceship. 

He didn't remember all of their names, or even most of them, but that was besides the point. After Ibara was dumped to the curb like the bag of garbage he was and Senku and co. found out all about the secret of the petrification incident that fucked everything up to begin with, they thawed out Tsukasa, saved a large enough group of people in all of Japan to play on two decently sized football teams, and best of all, worked together to build the one thing Senku always wanted most, more than anything in the world (besides his father back, at least.) 

"Whoooooooooo yeahhhhhhh!!!!" Various people with all sorts of names that Senku couldn't remember shouted and cheered in excitement as Senku thanked them for their hard work in helping him build the first spaceship to exist since the petrification incident. 

Of course, building and traveling were two different things, but Senku decided to wait on telling everyone that only a dozen people could fit on the ship and that was if they squeezed in like passengers on an overcrowded flight the day before Thanksgiving who were all flying coach. No need to spoil the mood, Senku thought, sitting down to take a break because his limited stamina was running on fumes. 

"Woah, this is so cool!" Taiju shouted while giving Yuzuriha a side-hug (all the better to pump his fist into the air, of course.) "But how are we gonna fit on this, there's only 10 seats inside!" 

Senku's face twisted into some kind of expression that defied the ability of mere words to describe, gaping at Taiju in an expression that both showed and hid a number of emotions that couldn't be named. 

"Well, there's gotta be a way to explain-I mean, if I limit each trip to 3 days, everyone will be able to-" Senku's thoughts were interrupted when Tsukasa, who patiently waited for Taiju to let go of Yuzurhia, landed a perfectly executed Muay-Thai kick right in his face. 

"Don't worry, we can just duel each other to see who gets to go, that's how people used to decide things way back in the past, before obnoxious jackasses invented things like taxes and jury duty." Tsukasa told the crowd after watching Taiju crash to the ground like a tree. 

"Uh, yeah, let's not do that." Senku told Tsukasa after Taiju woke up again and leapt to his feet to start yelling after half the crowd pissed themselves in fear. 

"Hmph, fine, have it your way." Tsukasa grumbled, walking off to see what his sister was up to. 

"Uh, why don't we draw lots? You know, like if you mark a bunch of sticks and whoever gets the marked sticks gets to go?" Yuzuriha, one of the few people with a healthy amount of common sense, suggested to Senku. 

"Oh, yeah, I guess that could work." Senku remarked. "You can get the sticks and I'll mark them. There's room for 12 of us if we squeeze in a little so get 12 sticks." 

"Okay, will do!" Yuzuriha told him, dragging Taiju, who was still yelling, along with her. 

5 hours and 37 minutes later, after half the crowd ran off in fear and the other half just barely avoided missing dinner because Francois whipped up everyone a gourmet meal out of-well, nobody ever knew what the hell Francois did but it didn't matter because nobody cared, Taiju and Yuzuriha finally came back but with only 11 sticks. 

"Uh, guys, I told you to get 12 sticks, what happened?" Senku asked, almost as confused as they were. 

"Taiju wanted to get them, but he said he saw a little porcupine building a house for himself so he gave him the stick." Yuzuriha answered in a shy voice. "There are no porcupines in Japan though..." her voice trailed off, as if her thoughts had abruptly decided to take a sudden turn elsewhere and she wasn't able to follow them. 

"Uh, okay, don't worry about it. I'm the one who made the design and I'm the only one who can pilot it, so I'll just automatically count myself in." Senku added. "Now go pass around the sticks to everyone." 

"Okay." Yuzurhia nodded, passing around the sticks like Senku told her to without complaint. 

After a few moments, just as Gen was about to grab the 8th stick, Tsukasa snuck his hand under his, grabbing the stick he was about to grab along with two others without anyone else noticing, handing two of them to two other people without anyone else seeing a thing because his reflexes were just that fast. 

"Alright, well, it looks like we got everyone." Senku said when he asked whether everyone got a stick and they all confirmed. "If your stick has a mark on it, go gather what you'll need for the next 72 hours but make sure it all fits in a bag this size or smaller." Senku said, holding up a small bag that would fit under a typical airline seat. 

2 and a half hours later, exactly one dozen people were gathered by Senku's makeshift spaceship, all looking around at each other with a bit of unknown awkwardness lingering in the air. 

"Uh, well, this is...an interesting crowd. Okay, this will work though." Senku said, knowing that he was about to have a very wide range of clashing personalities on his spaceship as they flew off into the unknown. 

Besides Senku himself, Taiju, Yuzuriha, Kohaku, Chrome, Tsukasa, Minami, Mirai, Ruysai, Francois, Ginro, Kinro, and Gen were all standing around looking at each other, nobody saying anything because for some reason, some weird tension developed, making nobody brave enough to break the awkward silence. 

"What the-why the fuck are there 13 of us? There were only 11 sticks, so only 11 of you should have gotten a stick with a mark on it. Senku asked. 

Kinro, who had actually pretty decent vision now that he had glasses, was giving Ginro an annoyed look and Ginro, who was sweating like a bullet, fidgeted nervously in response. 

"Hey, what are you-" 

"Hmph, dumbass, that's not a mark, your stick just had dirt on it." Kinro told Ginro, slapping him upside the head. 

"Awwww." Ginro whined, shedding a few dramatic tears. "I wanted to go to space......" 

"Master Ryusai, is it really necessary that we travel to space with them?" Francois, who had no interest in going to space and just wanted to cook, asked their eccentric boss. "Truth be told, my services would be of much more use here-I can't exactly cook on a ship." 

"Well, to be honest, I was really hyped for this, but if you don't want to go, I'll stay with you." Ruysai admitted, secretly hoping Francois would change their mind because he really, really, really fucking wanted to go to space. 

"Uh, well-" Yuzuriha started, about to say something helpful when Taiju verbally bowled everyone over like a road roller without warning as he was often known to do.

"Hey, then you can give your stick to Ginro!" Taiju yelled to Francois, his voice suddenly halting as he attempted to do math in his brain and it promptly shut down like a party that the cops got called to. 

Senku, Tsukasa, Yuzuriha, and a few other people just gazed at Taiju in more confusion than their brains could handle when Taiju collapsed to the ground, holding his head. "Man, thinking about this stuff gives me a headache." Taiju mumbled, promptly getting up and dusting himself off like nothing happened when Yuzuriha gasped in concern and reached out to touch him. "I really gotta stop trying to do that to myself, but I keep on forgetting." 

"My head just hurts because I'm not built to deal with this level of stupid." Tsukasa thought to himself, covering his eyes with his hand so he could pretend he was somewhere else. 

"Aww, I didn't know it was dirt, really, I wasn't cheating." Ginro complained to Kinro, who was yelling at him out of brotherly concern because he was afraid Ginro was developing the same eye problems he had. 

Another hour, some yelling and crying (from Ginro and Kinro,) and more yelling (from Taiju,) later, the whole clusterfuck was finally settled, concluding an epic saga of miscommunication that literally nobody wanted to have to risk dealing with ever again. 

"Okay, is everyone in?" Senku asked Taiju, Yuzuriha, Kohaku, Chrome, Tsukasa, Minami, Mirai, Ginro, Kinro, Gen, and Nikki (who was swapped in to replace Ruysai, who decided to bum it on Earth with Francois, leaving room for an extra person.) 

"Augh, my nuts!" Chrome yelled when Kohaku accidentally kicked him trying to squeeze in between Nikki and Ginro. 

"Haha, he said-" Ginro started before Kinro grabbed him, covering his mouth with his hand so he would shut the fuck up. 

"Um, hey-" 

"Oh, sorry, Nikki." Kohaku apologized when she accidentally sat on part of Nikki's dress. 

"Okay, I'm gonna assume that's a yes, mostly for my own sanity, so if anyone has any complaints, speak now or forever hold your peace." Senku said, more than ready to launch the damn thing and let whoever wasn't strapped in to just fall out. "I'm gonna shut the windows in 10 seconds." 

Tsukasa took this as his cue to fix his current problem, which was a lack of leg room, and tossed Gen out the closest window so hard, even he didn't see him land before Senku shut the windows. 

"Mm, that feels better." he thought, closing his eyes and pretending he wasn't currently being forced to listen to Ginro laughing like a hyena, Kinro yelling, and Taiju beating his chest because Taiju just did weird shit like that when he got hype. 

"Alright, here we go!" Senku, who had to yell at the top of his lungs to get everyone to shut the fuck up, told everyone, lauching the dozen of them into the vast unknown depths of outer space.

His boner was so massive, Senku was afraid he might not make it into orbit before blasting off in a much different sense of the word, but he forced himself to think of that one depressing animal commercial with that one depressing song and the sad puppies, which did the trick just long enough for him to re-focus, willing his massive space boner down with nothing but sheer force of will. 

"God, I love space." Senku thought. "This is even better than I thought it would be." Senku told himself, noting that for the first time in hours, everyone had finally shut the fuck up and he was staring out into the vast infinity of space. "It's amazing. Just what I've always wanted." 

For the first time in quite a long time, Senku was more than just happy. He was content (and not just because he solved the awkward space boner issue.) Calm and pleased with the sheer joy of the contentment that resulted from him being able to fulfil his life-long dream, and with his friends, as annoying as some of them were sometimes. For a moment, things were just right. Senku enjoyed the moment, taking in a deep breath as he observed everything around him in wonder, in total and complete awe at the beauty of what he saw. It was nice. More than nice. It was-

Well, it had been nice, he thought, when suddenly the spaceship revved up into overdrive on accident, the machine malfunctioning though no fault of anyone, sending them all blasting off into hyperspace at a speed that Senku lacked words to describe. 

In a flash, there was quiet, and in another, screams. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

____________

When everything stopped and everyone (more or less) became aware of their surroundings once more, they all realized with varying levels of confusion, concern, shock, surprise, curiosity, and wonder that their surroundings were completely different.

Senku didn't get paid for being a scientist, but he could tell that something weird-something real weird and fucked up-had happened, something that, by all accounts wasn't supposed to happen. Wherever they were, he thought, it wasn't the same galaxy they started out in, that was for sure.

"Well, this is something I didn't factor into my calculations." he thought, noting the presence of planets, spaceships, and alien creatures all around that he had never seen before. "What the hell am I gonna do now?" he thought. It could take them a lifetime to reach back home, if it was even possible anymore.

Tsukasa, having fine-tuned hearing that surpassed that of anyone else, noticed the strangest sound in the far off distance, quirking an eyebrow in response. Whatever it was, it wasn't normal, but he had no idea how to broach the subject with anyone else. Holding the tiny woman and the tiny girl on his lap and sitting as still as possible so he wouldn't freak them out, he prepared to ask Senku a question, but just as the words formed in his mind, it was too late, as the spaceship malfunctioned again, causing them to shoot off much faster than any spaceship, third rate stone age model or otherwise, had any right to go.

______

One normal day, or at least what passed for normal for the crew of the Aloha-Oe, Dandy and co. were lounging around doing absolutely nothing productive, hoping against hope that they would be able to bag some super rare aliens and get some sweet, sweet woo-longs so they could go to Boobies and spend it all there, then rinse and repeat the cycle until they got bored, and then-

"Hey Dandy, look out the window." QT said, grabbing Dandy, who was eyeballs deep into a girly mag, the vaccum-cleaning robot raising his voice with a sense of urgency. 

"Yeah, yeah, what is it, I was just getting to the good part-" Dandy said, his eyes bulging out of their sockets when they saw the weirdest spaceship they had ever seen hurtling towards them at a frightening speed. 

"Hey, what're you guys looking at, you're freaking me meow-t-" Meow said, his words dying as soon as they left his mouth when he saw what was approaching them. 

__________

Senku, the most gifted scientist known to humankind, had no idea where he was except that wherever it was, the light in the distance was growing closer and closer way too quickly for him to be comfortable with. This isn't good, he thought, alone in a dark, creepy place (although likely not for long if the light kept coming closer at the rate it was,) separated from his friends, with no way to figure out what was going on before-"Oh." He thought, amazed at how silent everything was until the amazement turned to terror. "I'm falling-." 

It was too late, Senku thought, the visceral sensation of horror causing him to freeze as the light swallowed him up, uncaring of his emotions towards his fate.

"Hmmm....." the redheaded woman wearing a stylish pair of glasses and her standard-issue uniform dress that showed off her long legs, said as she observed the human-looking person who fell into the plastic tube aliens were held in when the system scanned them to verify whether they were rare aliens or not. 

The machine beeped loudly-probably not a good thing, Senku thought when the noise hurt his ears and the strange woman sitting at the desk nearby gave him a disappointed look, shaking her head. 

"Dandy!" she yelled to one of the three morons who brought the spiky-haired teenager into the alien registration center. 

"Oh no, Miss Scarlet's gonna kill us this time for sure!" QT yelled. 

"I told you guys it wasn't an alien!" Meow yelled, shivering when Scarlet stood up. 

"A human!!!!!! That "alien" you brought me was a fucking human! Are you kidding me?! You're all banned from here for life!!!" Scarlet yelled, slamming down on a button that sent Senku flying into the depths of outer space. 

"Oh....so that was what I forgot when I was building it..... guess I really paid for that mistake, didn't I?....." Senku thought before he was flung into the cold depths of outer space.

**Author's Note:**

> What happens next-that's for you and your imagination to decide.


End file.
